Switches with selective lockout means have been known heretofore. However, these prior switches have generally been of the slide button or toggle lever type wherein the selective lockout structure has been specifically designed for cooperation with a slide button switch actuator or with the shank of a pivoted handle, i.e., toggle lever, and therefore has not been adaptable to other types of switch actuators. While these prior switches with selective lockout means have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to rocker switches with selective lockout.